Why Waking up in The Same Bed as You Boss and Best
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: This is a sequel to She came in through the bathroom window and the title says pretty much all. Mac and Stella of course.


Disclaimer: CSI:NY belongs to CBS. Not me.

AN: one of my first (think it was my thirs) ever published CSI:NY fanfics was "She came in through the bathroom window" this is a sequel to that fanfiction, requested by Dybdal long ago, and I've finally got around to finish writing it. Also, hugh thanx to Stella Taylor, I've been keeping you busy.  
Cheers  
La Suede

* * *

**Why Waking up in The Same Bed as You Boss and Best Friend Isn't a Good Idea  
**_by: La Suede_

The sound of an alarm clock split her head open early in the morning. She fumbled one hand loose from the duvet and aimed somewhere in the general direction of the clock, but instead only succeeded to hit something soft and hairy. The hairy thing groaned, and with a yelp Stella drew the bed sheets closer around her body and moving away from the person next to her. She carefully pulled out a foot and poked lightly on the man next to her and asked him to reveal himself.

"Stella?" the voice of one Mac Taylor was heard, and suddenly everything up to a certain point became frightfully clear.

"Mac?" she asked as he turned to face her "we didn't… I mean that would be terribly irresponsible, stupid even" Stella rambled on, she caught her self. "What do you remember?"

Stella hoped against hope that Mac would bring clarity to what had happened, but she knew that wouldn't be the case. He had had at least, if not more, to drink than she. And if Stella couldn't remember then, definitely neither could Mac.

"You climbing up my wall getting inside" Mac stopped for a moment to bring his thoughts to order "then I think we… uh… made our way in here… and then everything is just… uh… blank." he finished.

Stella nodded, that was about what she remembered as well. Looking at the long forgotten alarm clock Stella decided she needed to get up now if she would make it into work just a little late. Ordering Mac to close his eyes, she grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around her as she stood. Searching for her clothes, she found them on the floor right next to the bed. Still feeling the affects of the alcohol consumed the previous evening, Stella wobbled into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind her.

When she was dressed, Mac was already in the kitchen, dressed and ready to leave. Stella sneaked out of the flat, reaching the kerb she set course for the nearest underground station.

To say that the day was awkward was the understatement of the year. First there were Danny's and Flack's slightly teasing questions about her head, both lacking any kind of sympathy for her. Then it was Aiden's question, holding way too much sympathy for her liking, about whether she got home all right last night. Then there was the whole process of avoiding Mac, without being oblivious to what she was doing. Later when she got home she was completely knackered.

Throwing her bag on her couch and kicking of her heels and letting them land wherever they did, Stella made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of mineral water (no alcohol today, never again) Stella studied the takeout menus for a while before settling on Thai. After placing her order (too much as always, why couldn't she settle in one course?), she sat back on the couch. Flipping through the channels she found nothing to her liking so she turned the TV off and retrieved a fashion magazine from the coffee table. Why she even bothered buying the magazines was beyond her, she didn't even follow the trends.

Before long her doorbell rung through her flat and she made her way to the door. Purse in hand, ready to take out the money to pay the Thai food. The man delivering food handed her the plastic bags and tried to look into her flat with a curious expression.

"Do you expect guests to day Ms Bonasera?" the man asked.  
Stella shook her head: "No, just me today, as always." smiling at the Thai man and handed him the money, "Have a nice evening." she said  
"You too, and don't eat all that food alone, it will not do you any good."  
Smiling she closed the door.

Heading to her kitchen she sat the food bags on her table. She was just about to take out the food when her doorbell rang again.  
Stella realized with a sinking feeling that the person on the other end of the door was probably the last person she wanted to meet. Peering through the peep-hole, her suspicions were proved right.  
Leaning against her door was Mac Taylor, subject of her over indulgence of Thai food.

"Have you been avoiding me today?" he asked, always straight to the point.

Squirming uncomfortably Stella nodded a yes. Inviting him in, Stella led him into the kitchen. Turning to her friend she asked:  
"Have you eaten yet?" without waiting for an answer she continued, "I accidentally over ordered." Mac raised his eyebrows. She clarified, "Couldn't decide what I wanted."

Sitting down they started eating. Stella knew why Mac had come to her flat this evening; she just didn't want to be the one to start that conversation. Finishing their dinner Stella made to put on some coffee, when that was done she sat down at the table again, her discomfort ever increasing.

Knowing that his partner was not going to initiate conversation, Mac cleared his throat, "I want you to know Stella, that if something happened last night I'm not regretting it"  
Stella's head snapped up and met his eyes. Whatever she had expected him to say, this was not it. But before she had a chance to answer he continued:  
"You've come to mean so much to me, Stella. So much more than just my best friend" he looked down at his hands. "I'm in love with you Stella"  
She saw the blush creep up his cheeks and she felt a warmth she hadn't felt in ages. She reached out to make him look at her.  
"I'm in love with you too Mac, why do you think I've been avoiding you? I thought you might not feel that way at all. And I didn't want to risk my heart."

Smiling a relieved smile Mac got up from the table and reached out to draw Stella to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. Nothing overwhelming, nothing world rocking, just a simple kiss, full of love and hope. When they broke apart they separated briefly and Stella filled two cups with coffee and they both moved from the kitchen in favour of the living room and the couch.

Turning the pages of their life's book forever.


End file.
